buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Non-Magic Demons
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ So now we come to the Demon Lord decklist portion of Dungeon World. Demon Lords are honestly not a deck I am quite fond of, as most of the time they just sit on whatever big monster they get out and wait for their impact to charge up. But, that is by no means the only way to play it, as I have seen people make use of their defensive-offense quite a lot too. With that said, we are going to look at a build that I tried. It is by no means perfect, but I am trying. Enough rambling, lets check it out. >Rambles about Demon Lords only using Final Mission >Creates deck using it ....Eheh... Anyway, yeah, we include a good chunk of Final Mission because it is a dirty finisher that the opponent often has to play around. And that is not easy. To maximize the consistancy, without spamming the deck completely full, we also run Twin Tail Incubus to search the card out. Simple as that. Stein Blade Joker is still the amazing anti-center card he has been since being released. His 3000 power actually is more relevant now, as it makes him able to deal with two lives from Duel Jaeger Revolted in the future. Thats important. We also added two copies of Demon Lord's Dungeon, to get this nifty Size 0 back every single turn. He will never die, simple as that. We also include Count Dawn and Twilight Count. Twilight more-so than Dawn, because of his ability to make Lifelink damage not as harmful, to us, that is. Miserea with his Double Attacking Double Soul Leg Day is always welcome in Demon Lord decks, especially when he accels Darkness Final Mission so much. Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar is our buddy, with the nifty ability to fetch back any and all Demon Lord or Destruction cards from our drop zone. That includes all but 13 cards from our deck. Man, if he could fetch back shields, he would be perfect! Omni Asmodai and Death Asmodai are Demon Lords and Size 3s, so they fit right into this deck, not just for walling, but we all know how nutty Death Asmodai can get. Demon Lord, Gagnar is a placeholder monster. Run any Demon Lord you want if you dont want to run him. Its just fun to call him for free and get back all the gauge spent during final phase. Speaking of that, we are running Deukruzar, "Second Manifestation: Demonknight" as our Impact Monster. His ability to push anywhere from 5 to 7 damage extra in the final phase is just insane. Calling him on top of a two-soul Miserea makes him an intense wall that is hard to deal with...more so because we have included Enemin Gold Alpha in the deck. The ability to give the huge soul-based walls Counterattack for the turn is something that will make the opponent vary of attacking. Blah blah blah, Divine Protection of Shalsana at four copies, same old same old. Magical Eyes Release! is not only a gauge accel device, it also eats a gauge out of the opponent's stock, which is one of the new and most useful perks for Demon Lord decks. Hidden Crossbow is the good anti-monster counter to deal with the smaller threats. No Pillar of Fire for this deck, due to lack of gauge accel and Demon Lords being demanding. Then we have Secret Arts of the Water Lord, which IS a gauge acceling card...hmm, maybe you can actually run Pillar of Fire instead? Someone try that out for me. It also helps recycle Demon Lord cards from the drop, and if you decided to use the gauge accel, it burns the opponent for 1 as well, which is good too. And that is all for this deck. Not much to say otherwise, as I am not someone who usually play this deck. There are some good Demon Lord players here on the wiki. Try to seek them out if you need some real help. But, I will try to help as well, as inexperienced with the deck as I am. Category:Blog posts